blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Novus Orbis Sequentia
Novus Orbis Sequentia (New World Sequence or NOS) is the governmental world power in the current world of Control Sequence. Evolved from the NOL, they’re the group who claims to maintain peace over the world. They’re a primarily antagonistic group in the Control Sequence series. Their goals are building a true world of peace and stability while having a history of eradicating any and all forms of rebellion. They’ve been after Nex chasing him due to his power in order to contain it and keep him from threatening their system to bring peace. History Pre Third War The NOS was founded 200 years ago as a successor by the NOL. It was founded by an unknown group of individuals shortly before the Third War began and when the first Azure Interface Primefields were being developed and sent into the boundary to explore “Beyond the Gates”. The NOS changed its name because of the development of their new system from something they called the “Main Unit”. Over the course of many years forces banded together and turned against them for the acts of forbidden boundary research along with Azure Interface Primefields becoming highly powerful as weapons. Some believing this to be a step in the wrong direction-- the sectors the cities were split into began to try and usurp the power of the NOS leading into the Third War of Armagus. Third War Their history in the Third War is kept something of a secret. They were fighting against the Rogue Sectors which broke off because of the belief the system became dogmatic. However the NOS clearly had its advantages with their Azure Interface Primefields and the Genesis Destroyers which wielded their completed and prototype Nex Exitium. At some point in the Third War the NOS dealt with a large crisis that is left unspoken of in history, but its known because the “Unknown 5” or their absolute had taken part in stopping the Crisis and were reduced to mere forms of souls from it. Post War Current Time The NOS currently deals with threats from LSZ and outside forces forming against them. But most of their efforts are spend on stopping forces of destruction and hunting down Nex to capture him. Laws A Global ID is something issued if you intend on becoming a citizen of any cities watched over by the government, your data (ID etc) is recorded into the system and you’re allowed to go to any of the cities owned by the NOS after this. Anyone without a Global ID is immediately considered a threat to the welfare of the city and is questioned on arrival. Departments Military Division SIA and Sequence Destroyers (Sequence Intelligence Agency) Research and Development The Consul Members Marshal/Commanders of their Divisions *??? - SIA Leader *??? - SIA Leader *Lukain Necaros Generals *Akuhei - The General of the NOS and also a member of the SIA. *??? - A General and Leader of the Research Department Lt Generals *Fasado Major Generals *Arcius *Faulhier Brigadiers *Siegfried Schtauffen - The NOS’s Hero of the Blue Flame, he controls a powerful flame of azure. Colonels *Yyntal Sorairo Lieutenants *Reiga Sorairo - The Azure Prodigy of the NOS Trivia *The name means "New World Sequence". Sequence was added because of the developments in the Third War and prior leading to it. Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Control Sequence